


Across The Universe

by DestielNochester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3571214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielNochester/pseuds/DestielNochester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 60’s. Two wealthy families, two sons. One proper man and a hippie. What happens when their path crosses? This is a story about two men, war, peace and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Waring: The reader may encounter topics as alcohol and drugs, warfare, violence, homophobia, sex and STDS.  
> This story contains strong language.   
> Everything in this story is fictional.

1964

It was a day, not unlike any other day, Dean Winchester was on his way to work. It was early, the sun was shining through the skies and a few birds flew above him. He smiled and sighed happily and watched a car drive by. In not long, he would have his own car. He didn't know which one he wanted, but his fiancé, Lisa Braden, really wanted a VW Campervan, so it would probably be one of those. It didn't matter much to Dean, he just wanted a car. His father had offered to pay it for him, but Dean wanted to do that himself. He was going to get married soon, he needed to be able to pay for his own things. He was going to be the man of the house and he had to provide for Lisa, and eventually their child. Lisa wasn't pregnant, it was not the reason they got married, but they wanted a child, like any other normal human being. Dean was dreaming about starting his own family, he wanted three children, but Lisa only wanted two, something he could settle for. He only wanted the best for her. He passed two police cars on his way, right by the park where the hippies would hang out. There were always one or two police cars there, just in case something went down. A lot of rumours went around about the hippies. People were talking about them having orgies, being homosexual and doing drugs. Everyone knew they did drugs, they didn't keep it a secret, but the other stuff, no one was really sure, it was just rumours. Dean stopped for a second and looked at the people in the park. They looked so relaxed, so happy, like they didn't have a care in the world. It was dangerous, to be one of them, you could get killed. No one liked the hippies, they looked down on them. Filthy and rude teenagers, trying to prove a point. Trying to change something they had no power over. He started walking again, he couldn't be late. Bobby would give him a mouthful if he was late again. That would be the third time this week. He had been out late with Lisa and that resulted in him oversleeping. Lisa didn’t have a job, she went to school and lived with her parents. She was a smart girl and she had some nerves. All of the other girls Dean knew was very submissive, but Lisa, she talked back and she didn't let anyone push her down. That was one of the things Dean admired the most about her, the reason he fell in love with her. Truth was, it was the first he had noticed about her, how masculine she was. Dean was attracted to that and he had spent a lot of time finding a girl who he could be happy with. He knew that he could never be with a man, so when he found Lisa, who was practically a masculine woman, he settled for that. He rounded the corner and could see the garage just a few block ahead. He looked at his watch, he would make it just in time. He smiled for himself and picked up the pace, today was going to be a good day, he just knew it. 

“Winchester” Bobby yelled from his desk “that car over there needs to be finished by the end of the day” 

Dean nodded and slammed shut the hood of the car he had been working on for the last four hours. His co-worker Benny slapped his ass and winked at him, making Dean blush and he had to look away. Benny would always do that. He wasn't queer, but he somehow knew that Dean was. He didn't know how he found out, but he had told Dean that it didn't matter to him, but he should keep quiet about it, not everyone was like Benny. 

“You need to stop that” Dean said and used a cloth to dry off his hands “what if someone sees”  
Benny blew out some smoke and it hit Dean in the face, he waved it off and put the cloth back in his pocket.  
 “Relax. No one’s gonna think twice about it” he said and bent down to look under a car “guys like us, mechanics, do it all the time. Just up the road, at Romans place, the guys there, I am pretty sure they do more than just slapping each others ass” he laughed and stood back up “this car is a lost cause”. 

“Why?” Dean bent down to look under it.

“I’ve been working on it for a week now, and I ain’t getting anywhere” 

Dean laid down under the car and started working on it, a few hours later he climbed back out and asked Benny to start it. 

“It’s not gonna work I tell you” he said as he sat down in the seat “It’s-“ 

When Benny turned the key the engine made a roar and the car came back to life. Benny exited the car, scratching his head and looking confused at Dean. He shrugged and walked over to the table where his soda was standing.  
 “You deserve a blow for that” 

Dean almost spat out his drink and Benny started laughing. His laughter filled the whole garage and Bobby came out from his office. 

“What’s going on here?” 

Benny was laughing and Dean was wiping his mouth, cheek flushing red. 

“Nothing” Benny said, pulling himself together “Dean brought this old trunk back to life” 

“Look at that” Bobby lifted his cap slightly and walked over to the car “You deserve a raise boy” 

“Or a blow” Benny mumbled and Dean punched his shoulder. 

“What?” Bobby turned around and looked at them. 

“Noth-“ 

“That was not nothing” Bobby walked towards them “I don’t care if you two are doing whatever you two are doing, that’s your business, but this” he pointed around the garage “is my business and I don’t want you two ruining my reputation. I might not care, but others do. So keep your love life out of my garage” 

Bobby walked away, mumbling something for himself and Benny couldn't help but start laughing again. 

“What the hell?” 

“Relax Dean, he doesn't care”  
“He thinks we’re-“ 

“Dean, relax. Let the man think what he wants. He said it himself, he don’t care.” He pulled put a screw driver “C’mon, lets finish these cars so we can go home”. 

“Do you need a ride home?” Benny asked as he opened the car door. He leaned one arm on it and the other on the roof. 

“No, I’ll walk” 

“All right! See you tomorrow?” 

Dean shook his head “No, I have my day off” 

“Sweet, take care” Benny sat down in the seat and closed the door. He waved at Dean and Dean waved back. He watched as the red Cadillac drove off. It was a nice car, maybe Dean could save up to one of those. He put his hands in his pockets and started walking home. He knew that he was going to pass the park again, and at this time, there would be more people there. In the morning, it was only those sleeping there, but the number grew throughout the day. At least the police had something to do. 

He kicked a rock out of his way and pulled out his hands to fix his jacket, it was starting to get cold, and the air was biting on his neck. He didn't have any plans today, so he walked slower than usual, just enjoying the outside. He could go home to his parents and stay there for the night, he knew that his brother, Sam would appreciate it, or he could simply just go home to his own apartment and spend some time by himself. He rarely had any time for himself, he was either always at work or with Lisa. He didn't mind either, but sometimes it was nice to be alone. Dean stopped and looked at the park across the road, and he was right, there were a lot more people there now. They even played music. It looked so nice, and Dean wished he could go over to them, but he was scared. He had heard so much and he didn't want to be associated with them. They had never done anything wrong, but if he started hanging out with them, it could ruin his family name. He saw more people gathering at the park, carrying blankets, instruments, banners and they all looked so dirty, but happy. He leaned his back against the brick wall, hands in his pockets and watched them, admiring them. If only he had the balls to go over there. A police officer gave him a look before walking back around his car, making Dean decide to continue walking. He didn't know how long he had been standing there, probably long enough. 

He started to walk back home, but stopped when he heard someone play guitar. It was a familiar song, but he couldn't remember the name. It was fairly new, realised somewhere this year he believed and it baffled him that someone could already play it. Dean had never been good with instruments, he had tried to play piano once, but he could never understand the chords. He stopped to listened and found himself singing with the lyrics, the ones he knew. “Love, love me do, you know I love you, I’ll always be true”. He smiled for himself and he saw that the same police officer was looking at him again. Dean rolled his eyes and started walking again, only to turn around countless times, who was the one playing. 

He opened the apartment door and he was still thinking about the song. It was beautiful and he had barely been able to hear them singing, but a part of him needed to know who this person was. He had just taken off his jacket, but put it back on, he wouldn't be able to sleep unless he found answers to his question. Who was that? 

It was much later and it had started to get dark when Dean once again arrived at the park. This time, he was standing on the same side, and not on the other, watching from a distance. He saw the people more clearly now and there was a few campfires across the park. A few tents were set up and of course, those hippie wagons. He stood there, not sure how to approach them. He didn't want any trouble, he just wanted to know who had played guitar earlier. He slowly walked over to the entrance and looked into the park. He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see a police officer, not the same one that had been looking at him, this one was older and he had a pretty big moustache. 

“You shouldn't go in there, son” he said and tried to pull Dean away “they’re no good” 

Dean removed his hand from his shoulder and stared at him “that’s up to me to decide” 

The police officer shrugged and walked away. Dean watched him, before swallowing and turning back around. He took a deep breath and entered the park. He had imagined that they would gather around him, ask him why he was here, and possibly beat him up, but that didn't happen. He walked past them and someone smiled at him, while others ignored him, too caught up in their own business to care about Dean. He let out a relieved breath and walked more confident throughout the group of people. A man with long hair and a colourful headband stood up when Dean caught his eyes and Dean stopped, his heart beating fast. The long haired man slowly walked over to him and took a drag of his cigarette. 

“Are you lost?” he asked and blew out a white fog. 

“N-no” Dean said waving the smoke away “I’m looking for someone” 

The longhaired man nodded and looked around “who?” 

“I don’t know his name, but he was playing guitar earlier” 

The man looked back at Dean and tilted his head. His hair was light brown and creasy and he had a beard, but it was only covering his chin. “Almost everyone here plays guitar every now and then” he inhaled more of his cigarette “be more specific, maybe I can help”. 

“They were playing that Beatles song, I can’t remember the name of it” Dean said scratching his neck. 

“Beatles?” the man said “then you’re looking for Clarence” 

“Clarence?” 

“Yeah, I’ll take you to him. He’s way back there” he pointed into the park “with Meg and her people” 

“Thank you” 

“Don’t mention it” he threw his cigarette away and grabbed Dean’s hand. Dean froze at first, but followed the man as he started walking. 

“What’s your name?” Dean asked as he was dragged across the park. 

“Fred, but everyone calls me Shaggy” 

Dean nodded and almost tripped when they stated on walking up a small hill. After what seemed forever, Shaggy finally stopped and pointed towards a light blue wagon “there” he said “have fun”. He patted Dean’s shoulder and disappeared. Dean took a deep breath and looked down at the people sitting around a camp fire. There were five of them. Two girls and three boys. Dean walked down the hill and almost tripped several times, but managed to stay on his feet. He didn’t have to make an effort to approach them, because one of the girl were already walking in his direction. 

“Who’s this?” she asked and smiled at him. 

“I’m Dean. I’m looking for a Clarence” 

The girl nodded “Ah, that’s the guy over there with the insanely blue eyes” she pointed at a man who was tuning his guitar, that had to be him. “I’m Meg” she reached out a hand and Dean shook it “Come join us”. 

Dean followed Meg over to the others. She was a beautiful girl, brown hair, reaching her shoulders, dressed in colourful and comfortable clothes. Neither of them worse shoes and Dean found their way of dressing interesting. He was introduced to the other people there. Anna, she was wearing the same type of clothing as Meg, they all were, but she had red hair. The two other guys were Gabriel and Crowley, and then of course Clarence. Dean found that name odd, he didn't look like a Clarence, he wasn't sure who he looked like, what name would fit him. Meg was right, he had the most intense blue eyes he had ever seen and his cheekbones was beautiful. Dean found it strange that he was thinking about someones cheekbones, but they really were. Everything about Clarence was beautiful and Dean couldn't take his eyes off of him. 

“Play us a song Clarence” Meg said and moved her legs a little, to sit more comfortable. 

“Which one?” that was the first time Dean had heard his voice and it was so husky. 

“The one you always play” Gabriel spat in “the only one you know how to play” 

“I know more song than that” 

“Doesn’t seem like it” he laughed and Clarence threw a bottle at him. 

“Peace and Love guys” Anna said and picked up the bottle. 

“It’s just brotherly love” Gabriel said and snapped the bottle back only to throw it at Clarence. 

Anna rolled her eyes and sat back down, leaning into the grass. Clarence started playing and it was the same song Dean had heard earlier and he recognised the voice, the little he had heard. This was the guy. Dean closed his eyes and leaned against the wagon. He hummed along with the song and he could feel himself smiling. Being here was so relaxing, so peaceful. It was as if the whole outside world disappeared and the hippies, they were nothing like what everyone else said. They were better, kinder, more relaxed. 

The music stopped and Dean opened his eyes, everyone was laying down in the grass. Meg was moving her feet every now and then and Gabriel was talking to Anna. It looked like Crowley had fallen asleep, and it sounded like it. Dean looked over at Clarence and he blushed when he saw that he was staring at him, smiling slightly. Dean looked away and pulled a hand through his hair. The air was cold and every time he let out a breath it shaped into a whet fog. This was Dean’s favourite time of the year, the air felt so fresh and there was something about sitting inside on a cold night, in front of a fireplace, just holding each other. 

“Shouldn’t you go home?” Clarence asked him and Dean turned his head.

“No, I don’t have to. I live by myself and I have my day off tomorrow” 

Clarence nodded and put down his guitar, Dean watched him in awe as he did. He really liked this man and he wanted to get to know him, but he wasn't sure if Clarence felt the same way. 

“Anything you want to talk about?” he asked Dean as he leaned his back against the wagon, looking at the green eyed boy. 

“Uh, Yeah.. Do you have a last name or did your parents stop at Clarence?” 

The blue eyed man laughed and shook his head “Clarence isn't my real name, everyone just calls me that.” 

Dean looked down at the grass, it was starting to get moist and he stroke his hand through it “what is your name?” 

The boy sighed and looked down between his feet “Castiel. Castiel Novak” 

Dean looked at him and his eyes widened “Novak? From The Novaks?” 

Castiel nodded and leaned his head back, placing a cigarette between his lips and lightning it “Yeah, that’s my family. The rich and successful, highly respect Novaks. Living the dream in their big mansion right outside of town, throwing fancy parties and being loved by everyone.” 

Dean nodded, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Castiel. 

“What about you?” he asked and took another drag from the cigarette. 

“Winchester” 

“What?” Castiel choked on the air surrounding him and he leaned forward, looking at Dean “Wow” he started laughing and Dean was unsure what was so funny. 

Castiel dried an invisible tear and shook his head “You’re not joking” 

Dean shook his head.

“Wow” Castiel sighed “Well, that should be fun” 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked and turned his body to face Castiel. 

“The yearly dinner. When all the fancy, rich people gathers at my family house and talk about how successful they are. Haven’t you been there before?” 

Dean nodded and turned back around, leaning against the car “I have, but I haven’t seen you” 

“That’s because I’m always sick.” He laughed “I won’t be sick this year, not if you’re coming. Then I’ll at least have someone to talk to.” 

Dean looked ahead into the park “I have to ask” he started and looked to his side “why are you here?” 

Castiel leaned back “why not?” 

“I mean, your family and all that. How are they okay with this?” 

Castiel sighed before slamming his head into the wagon “they’re not, but they can’t stop me. My dad doesn't want me at home anyway”. 

“Why?” 

Castiel shrugged “He doesn’t approve of beliefs” 

Dean looked at with narrowed eyebrows “beliefs?” 

“Yeah, this” he moves his hand, pointing around the park. 

“Oh” Dean nodded and leaned his head back. He yawned and shook his head before opening his eyes and rubbing them. 

“Tired?” 

Dean nodded “a little, but i’m okay” 

“I can walk you home” Cas said and started to stand up, but Dean grabbed his hand and pulled him back down. 

“No, I-“ he stopped and looked at his hand still holding Castiel’s. He quickly let go and put his hand in his pocket “I wanna sleep here”. 

Castiel tilted his head, but shrugged and pulled out a blanket “it might start to rain and it’s cold”. 

Dean took the blanket and placed it over his legs “I’ll manage”. He looked at Castiel and noticed that he didn't have a blanket “aren’t you going to sleep?” 

“Yes I am” he said and closed his eyes. 

“What about your blanket?” 

“You have it” he said and opened one eye to look at Dean. 

Dean looked down and bit his lower lip, this might be a stupid idea, but what did he care? 

“We can share?” 

Castiel opened both eyes and looked at Dean “Really?” 

“Really” 

Castiel moved closer to Dean and pulled some of the blanket over his own legs “as you wish”. 

Dean closed his eyes and leaned his head back. His mind was filled with thoughts. This was nice, pleasant. He wanted to stay in this park forever. Maybe he could come here on his days off and hang out with Castiel and his friends. When Lisa didn't have time for him. He sighed a little at the thought of Lisa. He was starting to question if it was really right to be with her. He had seen it as a good idea, a cover, but it wasn't really fair to her. He should brake it off, but then people might get suspicious. Dean’s thought were interrupted when he felt a hand on his, and his fingers intertwined with someone else’s. The other hand squeezed his once and he squeezed back. Dean opened his eyes and turned his head. Castiel was looking at him, head leaned against the car. Neither of them said a word. The sound of the wind, and a guitar in the far distance was to nice to ruing with words. Dean felt Castiel’s thumb making circles on his hand and Dean leaned closer to Castiel. The tip of their noises were touching each other and Castiel tilted his head slight, Dean did too and their lips met. Dean closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly, feeling Castiel lick his bottom lip. He felt Castiel move a little, but without breaking the kiss. He placed his hand on Dean’s cheek and cupped it. Castiel lifted his head a little do depend the kiss and moved closer. It was as time stopped, and there was no one else around, just the two of them, and Dean knew, in that moment it became clear, he had fallen in love with Castiel Novak. Their lips parted and Castiel rested his forehead on Dean’s, his hand still cupping his cheek. 

“You are, hu?” Castiel whispered and his breath hit Dean’s lips. They both had their eyes closed, but Dean nodded, knowing that Castiel could feel it. He heard a slight laughter and then Castiel’s lips where back on his and he could feel Castiel smiled into the kiss, before he pulled all the way back and Dean opened his eyes to a pair of blue one staring into his. 

“Thank God you are” Cas said and stroke Dean’s cheek with his thumb. 

Dean leaned into the touch and placed his own hand on top of Castiel’s hand, closing his eyes “Thank God I am”. 

When Dean woke up the next day he had his head on Castiel’s shoulder and his hand was still holding the other man’s. Castiel snored slightly and he looked at him in awe before turning his head to see Meg and the others staring at them, all grinning. 

“Uh.. I.. We.. He..” Dean wasn’t able to speak and he looked away blushing. He didn’t want to move away from Castiel, and he figured that wouldn't make a difference, so he didnt. 

“It’s cool” Meg said “we’re happy for you” she threw a stick on Castiel and he woke up, shaking his head. 

“Eh, uh, what?” he looked around for a while, but his eyes rested on Dean and a smile shaped on his lips “morning”.

Dean turned to look at him and he smiled back “Good morning”. Castiel leaned in and gave him a peak on the lips and he could hear the other clap. 

“Give it a break” castle said and let go of Dean’s hand and stoop up. 

“Where are you going?” Dean asked and Castiel turned around with a smirk on his face. 

“I’m going to pee. Do you want to join?” 

Dean shook his head and Castiel bent down and kissed him one more time before walking around the wagon. 

Dean and Castiel decided to go somewhere and eat breakfast, but that task was shown to be harder than Dean had expected. No place would take them in as long as Castiel was dressed like he was. Dean didn't see any problems with the way he was dressed. It was some colorful and rather comfortable clothes and his messy hair did something to Dean. He wanted to just slam him up against a wall and make it even messier. They eventually found a place that didn't really care about the hippies and they sat down at a table. Castiel pulled out a cigarette and light it up. He held the pack out towards Dean, but he shook his head and took a sip of his water. 

“So, how long have you know?” Castiel asked and inhaled some of his cigarette and blew it out from the side of his mouth. 

“Since I was a kid” Dean answered and folded his hands on the table “you?” 

“Same” 

The waitress came over and asked what they wanted. Dean ordered some egg and bacon and Castiel went for the pancakes. The waitress wrote down their orders and walked away. 

“Why did you come into the park?” Castiel suddenly asked and put out his cigarette. 

Dean swallowed and looked out the window, he didn't expect that question and he was rather embarrassed. 

“Come on, you can tell me” 

“Well” he started “I heard someone play guitar and I needed to find out who it was” 

Castiel nodded and lifted his glass. Dean kept staring out the window and Castiel tilted his head.  
 “What’s wrong? You seem distant” 

Dean sighed “Castiel..”

“Cas”  
 Dean looked at him “you can call me Cas, Castiel is so, formal” 

Dean smiled and looked down “Cas, I’m engaged” 

Castiel slowly placed down his glass and kept his eyes glued to Dean. His chest moved up and down, and he was studying Dean, to see if he was joking. He weren’t. 

“oh” Castiel coughed slightly “that’s… That’s okay. We’re friends” 

Dean nodded, as if he weren't paying attention to what Cas was saying. He turned his head to look out the window. 

“Who’s the lucky girl?” 

Dean turned his head again and frowned. 

“I know it’s a girl, because no one is engaged to a guy if they’re a guy themselves. Unless you have a death wish of course”. 

Dean smiled slightly, Cas could make him smile even when he didn't want to. 

“Lisa Braeden” 

“Damn, Braeden?” I looked like Castiel was holding back something and Dean really wanted to know what. 

“Do you know her?” he asked and traced his finger on the top of the glass. 

Cas laughed a little and nodded “she’s at the park every now and then. Checking out our cars. I’ve talked to her a few times, she never mentioned you though”. 

“Did you ask?” 

Cas shook his head “I haven’t, but some guy did, don’t know his name.” 

“How long ago?”

Castiel looked up at the ceiling, mouth slightly open “Hmmm. A week ago, or something” 

Dean turned his head and clenched his hand into a fist “unbelievable” 

Cas took a sip from his glass and gently placed it down, pulling out another cigarette “she’s a sweet girl, but honestly, I don’t think you can trust her.” 

“yeah” Dean kept staring out the window and his mind drifted away. He was already thinking about breaking off the engagement, but now he was almost certain he was going to, at least now he had a legit reason and no one would question it if he told them why, but he didn't want to ruin Lisa’s reputation and it wasn’t like she had done anything. He could wait it out. If she was regularly going to the park, he was bound to see her one day, and he would see what she’s doing when she’s hanging out with the hippies. At least now he knew why she wanted one of those wagons so badly. 

“Well, here’s the food” Cas said with excitement as their waitress placed their food at the table. 

“Enjoy your meal” she said and smiled at them, sliding her hand across the table before walking away. 

Cas looked at the note in front of him and looked around before picking it up. 

“What does it say?” Dean whispered and looked at Cas who was just staring at the note. 

“We.. We should leave” 

“What? We haven’t eaten-“ 

“We should just leave” Cas said and stood up, leaving some money on the table, enough for both meals and some extra tips for the waitress. 

Walking down the street, Dean had to know what the note said. He grabbed Cas’ shoulder and looked him into his eyes. 

“What was that all about?” 

Cas sighed and looked around “police” 

“What about them?” 

Cas lowered his voice “they were looking at us and the waitress overheard them calling us queer and well, you can imagine what would happen next” 

“Oh” Dean let go of Cas’ shoulder and looked down. He moved his foot across the pavement before looking up and taking a few looks over his shoulder. “We should go back to my place, it’s not far from here”. 

Cas looked around before he quickly nodded and started walking. 

“It’s this way” Dean said and pointed in the other direction. 

Cas laughed and started walking in the direction Dean had pointed. 

Dean opened the apartment door and Cas stepped inside, and Dean closed the door behind them. The apartment was small, but cozy and Cas liked it right away. There was a small kitchen, with a table and two chairs, combined with the living room. He had a born two-seat couch and a coffee table in wood. A small TV standing on a shelf matching the table and a few books filling it. He had another table with a turntable on it. Cas walked over to it and traced his finger on the wood, before lifting the needle and turning around. 

“Nice place” 

Dean placed his jacket over one of the kitchen chairs and smiled “thank you. It’s not much, but it’s something”. 

“It’s yours” Cas stated and Dean nodded, sitting down on the couch. Castiel walked over to the books and read the name on all of them, taking one out and flipping through the pages before placing it back in. 

“I never read those. It’s just for the view” 

Cas laughed and turned around. He put his hands in the pockets of his beige pants and swayed back and forth, looking around the apartment. It was a dark brown wooden floor, yellow walls that looked more beige due to fading and a white ceiling. He liked this place. He wanted an apartment just like this. He had an apartment, but his parents had bought it for him, and decorated it, so it looked like their house. He didn’t like it, it wasn’t his. 

“Are you just gonna stand there?” Dean asked and patted the empty spot next to him. Cas nodded and gave Dean a smirk. “suit yourself”. Cas started walking towards one of the closed doors and opened it, revealing a king size bed and two night stands, a closet and a hideous carpet, but he guessed Dean had picked it out, so he wasn't going to say anything. He heard some footstep and then Dean walked past him. 

“I know, the carpet it hideous. Lisa picked it out” he said and gently pushed Cas out from the bedroom before closing the door. “I also have a bathroom, if you were wondering”. 

Castiel started laughing and walked over to the kitchen, opening all the cabinets. 

“Looking for something?” Dean asked, but Cas ignored him, opening the fridge and sticking his head in. Dean leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting for Cas to finish examining his apartment. 

“I like it” Cas said as he closed the fridge and turned towards Dean “I like everything I have seen so far”. 

Dean pushed himself away from the counter and walked back into the the living room “you could buy it if you want to” he joked and Cas laughed. 

“Nah, I have a place. Not as nice as this one, but I don’t need two”. He followed Dean into the living room and stopped when he reached the table. Cas on one side, Dean on the other. Neither of them said a word, they were just looking at each other for what felt like forever, but neither of them cared. They could stand like this forever. 

“So why did you push me out of the bedroom?” Cas suddenly said. 

“I, uh, I mean… You..” 

“I’m sorry” He said and walked around the table “I know you’re engaged. I’m sorry”

“No, it’s okay” Cas was moving closer to Dean “I’m going to-“ Dean stopped as he felt Cas’ breath on his face, had he really gotten that close? 

“you’re gonna what?” Cas whispered. 

Dean closed his eyes and felt his heart beat faster and faster “I’m going to break up with her” and just as Dean had said the last word he was pressed up against the wall. Cas’ lips on his and the other mans hands all over him. He moved his hands up to Cas’ hips, but when one of Cas’ hands moved down to his pants, he gently pushed him away, eyes still closed. 

“I haven’t..” Dean started. 

“You haven’t been with a man before?” Cas asked calmly. Dean shook his head, his eyes still closed and Cas leaned his forehead against Dean’s. 

“That’s okay. We’ll take it slow”

Dean nodded and moved one hand up to Cas’ neck, pulling him in for another kiss. Dean had never been more certain about anything his whole life, he was definitely in love with Cas.


	2. Chapter 2

Breaking things off with Lisa had been easier than Dean had expected. Not long after he had started hanging out at the park with Cas and the others, he had run into her. They had gotten into a heated argument and Lisa were the one leaving him. It had been over two months now and November was right around the corner. Castiel had learned to play more songs on the guitar and he would play for Dean every now and then, and Dean would just close his eyes and listen. Everything was so easy with Castiel. They had spent some time at Dean’s apartment, but once or twice they had been at Cas’ place. Castiel had told Dean that he didn't like it and why, and Dean understood that. He had also learned so much about the hippies. They didn't do a lot of drugs, they were just smoking different things, and Dean had even tried. He didn't like it, but at least he had tried. He was starting to feel like one of them, and the best part, they didn't have to hide around Cas’ friends. They were okay with they two of them being together and they would even cover for them if they needed to. Being with Castiel was the best thing to have ever happened to Dean. With November right around the corner, the yearly Novak party was closing in and both Cas and Dean had to attend, at least they would have each other to talk to. 

Dean was finishing up his shift at the garage, closing the hood on one of the cars, excited to get home. He knew Cas would be there, making food. He always was. Every day since he gave Cas a key, he had been going to Dean’s apartment, made them dinner and then they went down to the park. If Dean had a day off, they would sleep there, but if Dean had work the next day they would sleep in Dean’s apartment. Cas didn't have a job, he didn't need one. His parents gave him more than enough money each month. Castiel had told Dean that his father didn't want to do that, but his mother had talked him into it. She was nervous about what would happen if they didn’t. Cas had a lot of money now, because he barely used any of it. He bough cheap food and he didn't have to pay for the apartment, he didn't buy clothes very often and he lived a very simple life. Dean stopped by the park on his way home, just to look. He always did that, even when he knew that Cas weren't there. He just loved the people there.  
Opening the apartment door, a sent of gravy and vegetables was surrounding him and he closed his eyes, breathing in the wonderful sent. He slowly closed the door and walked over to Castiel, standing over the stove. He had gotten much better at making food, and the last few weeks and hadn't burnt anything. Dean snaked his arms around Cas’ was it and kissed his neck, resting his chin on Cas’ shoulder. Cas closed his eyes for a moment, still stirring the gravy. 

“Did you have a good day at work?” 

“Mhm” Dean said and buried his face into Cas’ shoulder. 

“Dinner is almost ready” he said and turned around to face Dean, smiling as he saw those hazel green eyes, He stroke his chin once and gave him a quick kiss before turning back around and continued on the food. 

Dean walked over to the table and pulled out one of the chairs, sitting down, before noticing the plates weren't placed on the table. He got back up and got two clean plates and two set of knives and forks. 

After the meal, they were sitting on the couch, Cas having his head in Dean’s lap and Dean playing with Cas’ hair. An episode of Bonanza was going on in the background but they didn't pay attention, they were too busy with each other. 

“Does you family know?” Cas asked and Dean shook his head.

“No, my dad would be the one to kill me if he ever found out” Dean sighed and stopped playing with Cas’ hair. 

“I didn't mean to-“

“No, it’s okay. What about you?”

Cas shook his head and wiped his face “No. I think my brother Michael is suspecting it, but no one knows for sure that I’m queer.” 

Dean nodded and removed a stray of hair from Cas’ forehead “Maybe it’s for the best”. 

“Yeah, maybe”

They just sat there in silent for a while, enjoying each others company. After their conversation, Cas was debating if it would be a good idea for him to sleep here tonight. They hadn't been very careful lately and he was afraid that people might find out. He didn't care what they would do to him, but he didn't want anyone to hurt Dean. They had only know each other for two months, but he knew that he loved him and he would not be able to live without him, and if anyone would hurt him, he wouldn't be able to handle that. 

Cas decided to go back to the park and not sleep at Dean’s place tonight. Dean had understood why, but Cas promised to be there, with dinner ready, when Dean was off of work. They should try to be more careful about spending so much time in Dean’s apartment. What if anyone found out? 

When Cas arrived at the park, the other looked at him questionable, and he knew why. He sat down next to Gabriel and pulled his knees up to his chest. 

“Fight?” Anna asked and Cas shook his head. 

“We’re just worried someone will find out about us if we’re not starting to be more careful”

Anna sighed and Meg slammed her fist down into the ground. 

“It’s ridiculous!” she yelled “people should be able to be with who ever they want to be with. It’s no ones business”

“Yeah, so what if a guy likes a guy” Gabriel shot in and the others nodded. 

Castiel smiled for himself, hiding his mouth behind his arms, that were resting on his knees. They had a point, but the world was as it was, and apparently, a man shouldn't be with a man, but that wasn't going to stop him from being with Dean. They just had to be careful. 

The night went by as usual. Talking, smoking, playing a little guitar and eventually falling asleep. Cas had been thinking about Dean the whole time. He was missing him more than he thought he would. They had been spending every day and every night together for the last two months and this was their first night apart. He had been feeling a lump in his stomach the entire night and he was worried something had happened to Dean. He knew Dean was capable of taking care of himself, but he wanted to be with him, to protect him, making sure no one would hurt him. 

Cas woke up the next day, before everyone else, and decided to go back to his apartment, just to shower and change clothes. The others didn't care as much as him, and he didn’t mind the smell, but different from them, he had been raised with high standards and showering was something that he just had to do. He had gone from showering everyday, to just showering every second or third day, and he was okay with that. 

The hot water hit his body and he splashed some onto his face, his mind filled with Dean. What was he doing, was he okay, who was he talking to, had anyone figured out? Was he in danger? Cas shook his head and quickly finished off the shower. He sighed as he looked at himself in the foggy mirror. His hair was clinging to his forehead and a few drops of water fell down from the tip of it. He dried himself off and walked out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom. He saw Dean’s sweater laying on the bed. He had been meaning to give it back, he had just forgotten, and he would probably forget it today as well. It didn't matter, Dean could get it the next time they slept there. Cas walked over to the closet and looked at the clothes. There were a few variants of suits and one tuxedo and some more nice looking casual clothes, those were from his parents, and the clothes he had bought himself. A stack of beige pants, some worn out jeans, three pair of shorts and some t-shirts. He picked a pari of jeans and a simple white t-shirt. His hair was still wet and you could see some marks from the drops falling from it on the shoulders on the shirt. Before closing the closet, he let his hand drift over the tuxedo. He didn't mind the lifestyle, the rich fancy parties and his family, he just had different beliefs than them and right now, with the war going on, and the protesting, he was more interested in that, than all the glamour. 

Cas decided he could take a few minutes to relax before going over to Dean’s place. He wouldn't get off work until yet another hour and it didn't take Cas more than 15 minutes to get there. He sat on his beige couch and looked around his apartment. White walls, light brown floor and light color furniture. A lot of paintings on the walls, some plants, a shelf with books, a tv, which he never used, so the cabinet was always closed, and a statue of some guy. He didn't know why it was there, but his mom had given it to him when he moved out. It had been standing in the entrance hall of their house, but not anymore. This whole apartment was just a small version of the house he grew up in. It was okay, but he wanted a place that was one hundred percent his. He knew that one day he would have that, and now, maybe even with Dean. It was a crazy dream, but maybe things would change soon and maybe they could be together without having to hide it. 

Later, after they had finished their meal, they were sitting on the couch as usual, talking, holding each other. They always did that. It had become a part of their routine. Everything was so easy now. They would wake up, Cas would make them breakfast, Dean would go to work, while Cas went down to the park. Later they would eat dinner, cuddle and go to the park and either stay for a few hours or sleep there, depending on if Dean had work the next day or not. They didn't mind their lives being like this, so simple, they were just happy they had each other. 

“Clarence! Dean!” Meg shouted as they walked down the small hill to where their friends was. They waved at her and Cas took Dean’s hand. Dean looked down and smiled, he loved that they could do that here.  
“so” Gabriel said as the two lovers sat down next to him “there’s going to be a protest march tomorrow and we don’t expect Dean to show up, but you’re coming right, Clarence?” 

“Hey, I would go” Dean looked at Gabriel and he shrugged. 

“All right, Clarence?” 

Cas bit his lower lip and looked down while shaking his head no. 

“What? Why?” Crowley said and Dean realised that this was the first time he had heard Crowley talk. Was he British? 

“It’s the same day as my family’s party and I promised my dad that I would stay out of trouble this month. Which in his eyes, are this whole thing we’re doing. I’ll join in on everything after this month” he looked at Dean, who looked slightly disappointed and he was. 

Dean had been looking forward to doing something fun with them, and protesting sounded really fun, but he figured that Cas had a point. He would also want to stay out of trouble before the big party. 

“What about you, Dean?” Anna asked and leaned back in the grass, using her elbows to support herself. 

“I have to attend the same party as Cas and I should probably stay out of trouble as well” 

The others looked at him with a questionable expression and Castiel smiled slightly. 

“Do they know?” Gabriel asked and both of them started laughing shaking their heads. 

They explained the whole family thing and they all nodded understandable. Neither of them knew Cas’ last name, they barely knew his first name, he had only told them once and of course they were asking a lot of questions, making both of them mildly uncomfortable and they decided to head back to Dean’s apartment, but Cas stopped him halfway. 

“Maybe we shouldn't go to your place” 

“Why?” 

Cas looked around “You know, we have been there a lot and well, maybe we should go back to my place, just in case”

Dean nodded once, understanding what Cas meant and they ended up in Cas’ apartment not long after. 

They were sitting on the couch, looking into the wall and neither of them said a word, but they knew what the other was thinking. They were thinking about the party. Would they be able to keep their hands off of each other? Would it be noticeable? What would happen? Cas had his hand folded, resting on his knees and Dean sat laid back in the couch. The only sound their could hear was the occasional car driving by and the sound of their breathing. Suddenly Cas turned his head, placed a hand on Dean’s knee and smiled.  
“It will be okay” 

Dean sighed “I know” 

“We’ll just, be careful. Extra, careful” 

Dean nodded and leaned forward, placing his hands on top of Cas’. Making circles with his thumb. Cas smiled and turned his head to look down. Dean then used his other hand to lift his face up, so he would look at him. 

“I love you” 

Cas smiled “I love you too” 

Their lips met and Cas turned slightly, placing his hands around Dean’s waist. He pulled him closer and Dean climbed on top of Cas’ lap. They were kissing, with more passion than they ever thought were possible and neither wanted to stop, but both wanted their clothes of. Electricity spread through their bodies and it kept going, for as long as they touched each other. 

Cas moved his hands under Dean’s t-shirt and let his fingers trace his back, around his shoulder blades and down his spine. He could clearly feel Dean’s muscles, working at a garage had done him good. They kept kissing and parted for a few seconds every now and then to catch their breaths. 

“You’re so beautiful” Cas whispered and Dean smiled, burying his face in Cas’ hair. It smelled nice, like lavender. Cas would always smell nice, opposite of his friends. Dean had learned that hygiene was important to Cas and Dean was actually happy about that. He wouldn't want to snuggle in greasy and smelly hair. 

Dean felt Cas hands stroking his back and he leaned into the touch, pressing his lips again the other man’s, licking his bottom lip, and Cas parted his lips slightly, allowing Dean access to his mouth. They had done this many times now, but every time felt like the first time, and every time was just as exciting, new, but yet so familiar. The taste of their kiss, the feeling of bare skin beneath sensitive fingertips, the warmth of their bodies pressed together, the hushed sound of love being kept a secret from the world outside. A beautiful, and yet so dangerous love, but they were both willing to risk it all.

Cas stood up from the couch and Dean wrapped his legs around Cas’ waist, they’re kiss were only broken for a few seconds to let Cas adjust his grip on Dean. He walked rather clumsy into the bedroom, almost tripping, making both of them smile into the kiss, before he gently laid Dean down on the mattress and took a moment to look at him, admiring the man in front of him, just taking him in, before climbing on top of the beautiful green eyed man and connected their lips. 

Their clothes were all over the floor and the two of them were laying in bed, kissing each other. They were sweaty and covered in each others cum, but neither of them cared. Dean had his arms wrapped around Cas’ back and Cas had his hand in Dean’s hair. Soft moans and sounds of pleasure came from their lips in between kisses and in these moments, everything was perfect. Right now, no one could harm them. In this moment, the world was peaceful and not so full of hatred. The sex itself was good, but it was this moment after the act that was the best part, the perfect part. 

“I want to stay in this moment forever” Castiel said and Dean smiled, lifting his head and kissing his boyfriend quick. 

“Then lets do that” Cas said and kissed him “lets never leave this bed. Let’s grow old together, right here” 

Dean laughed and pulled Cas down, hugging him tight. He had never been as happy as he was with Castiel. There was just something about him. He could crack a joke and make him laugh, even if he didn't want to smile. Castiel made Dean feel special, made him feel loved, and he liked that. He liked spending all his time with Castiel and he couldn't wait to spend forever with him. They were meant to be, and they both knew it. 

Dean woke up the next day with Cas’ arm laying over his chest. He smiled at the sight of the sleeping man next to him and closed his eyes again, not wanting this to end, but he knew it had to. Today was the day of the big party and both Dean and Cas had to get ready. He sighed and carefully turned to his side, Cas’ arm still around him. He kissed Cas’ nose and he smiled in his sleep. Dean laughed softly and gently removed Cas’ arm. 

“Cas? Baby?” he whispered and sat up, still looking at him. 

“Hmm?” Cas dug his face into the pillow and moved his hand around, looking for Dean’s chest. He made a disapproving “mmmm” sound when he didn't find it and Dean laughed. 

“We have to get up and get ready for the party” Dean bent down and kissed Cas’ cheek. 

“I love you” he replied tiredly and Dean smiled. 

“I know you do, I love you too, but come on” he shook Cas gently and Cas groaned turning his face the other way, pulling the duvet over his head. Dean sighed and got out of bed. He walked to the end of it and gripped around the duvet and pulled it off Cas. 

“Dean!” Cas groaned and sat up “Why did you do that?” he voice was low and gruff, and Dean found Cas’ morning voice extremely sexy. 

“I just told you, we have to get ready for the party” Dean laughed and threw the duvet down on the bed. 

Cas sighed, then groaned, laid back down and pulled the pillow over his face, “do we have to?” 

“Yes, I’m going to take a shower. You can either lay here and complain about it, or join me” 

Cas threw the pillow away, making it land on the other side of the room and he looked at Dean with big eyes “that’s not fair play”. 

Dean winked at him and walked out of the room, and Cas rolled his eyes while smiling, before pushing himself out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and kissed his neck. 

“You’re going to be the death of me Dean Winchester” Dean smiled and turned around, placing his arms around Cas’ neck, looking into those blue eyes before kissing Cas. 

“Good morning” he said and Cas smiled, kissing his boyfriend for a long time, before helping him get out of his boxers and removing his own. They kept kissing as they got into the shower and only stopped to turn on the water. 

After breakfast they got dressed and this was the first time Dean had seen Cas in a suit. He kept staring at him as he fixed his hair, having it lay down and brushed to the side, with some of his bangs sticking up. He looked so clean in his black suit, white shirt and blue tie, slick hair style and a clean shaved face. Cas would always have a five o’clock shadow, but not now. Dean was looking at him, imagining that Cas would look like this if they ever got married and his heart skipped a beat at the thought. Cas turned around and smiled at Dean. 

“How do I look?” he asked and put his arms slightly out to the side. 

Dean stood up and walked over to him, Cas looking at him in awe. He was wearing a suit too and Dean realised that this was the first time Cas saw him in a suit as well. He placed his hands on Cas’ hips and pulled him closer. 

“You look amazing, baby” he gently kissed his lips and Cas placed his hands on Dean’s biceps. “Just, amazing”. 

“You don’t look so bad yourself, baby face” Cas laughed and Dean frowned. “You’re clean shaved too you know”. 

Cas nodded, still laughing “we’re a couple of baby faces”. 

Dean couldn't hold back his laughter and Cas kissed him gently before pulling away and walking over to get his trench coat. “Good thing you brought your suit here”. Dean nodded and threw on his coat. 

“Ready?” Cas picked up his keys and looked at Dean, who nodded once again and Cas kissed his cheek before opening the door “after you, darling”. 

A lot of people had already arrived when Dean and Cas walked in. Some people turned to look at them, and someone raised an eyebrow, but no one said a word. Dean and Cas knew what they were thinking, but no one dared to speak up about it. They walked fairly far apart, and gave no signs of affection towards each other, but it was normal to come with a date, so the two of them walking in together caught someones attention. They hadn't thought that one through. Cas smiled at some people, shaking their hands and Dean looked for his parents. They hadn't arrived yet, so he stuck to Cas like glue. He knew some of the people, but he was anything but comfortable around them. 

“So, where’s your date?” the man asked Castiel, still holding his hand and the woman behind him raised her brow and looked at Dean. 

Cas smiled politely “I don’t have one” the man nodded “maybe next year” he continued and the man smiled, making his wrinkles deeper. He let go of Cas hand and Cas turned to Dean. “Let’s find something to drink”. 

Over at the table where the champagne was standing, was Cas’ brother Michael. He glared at the two boys as they came in his direction. He took a sip from his glass and walked over to them. 

“Castiel” Cas turned around and smiled at his brother. “Michael”

“Who’s this?” He looked at Dean and crossed his arms, making sure not to spill his drink. 

Cas looked at Dean “That’s Dean Winchester”. 

Michael’s gaze softened at the name and reach out his hand to Dean. “I’m Michael Novak, Castiel’s older brother”. 

Dean shook his hand and smiled politely, but Cas could see that he was rather uncomfortable. “Nice to meet you, Michael”. 

Michael lifted his glass and Castiel quickly gave one to Dean, so the two of them could get out of there as soon as possible. Michael held his gaze at them, raising one eyebrow, noticeable suspicious to his brother and his friend. 

Castiel was standing next to Dean, leaning a little on the staircase, one foot crossed over the other and his left hand hanging slightly to the side, holding the glass, while Dean was standing straight up and down, holding his glass with both hands, tapping his thumb against it in a sooting pace. 

“Relax” Cas said “we’re fine” Cas took a sip from his glass and Dean looked at his face before letting his eyes fall to his shoes. 

“You brother” Dean started “is he okay, does he know?” 

Cas shook his head “No, to both” he took another sip “”he’s my brother and I love him, but he’s a ass licker and if he ever found out about me, I guess I’d be dead”. 

Dean’s eyes flung open and he looked back up at Cas’ face, terror written all over his own “D-don’t say that” he said, alsmot whispering it and Castiel gave him a reassuring smile. 

“Don’t worry, if he knew, we would know”

Dean exhaled and lowered his shoulders a bit. He figures Castiel knew what he was talking about, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Michael might know something. 

More people arrived at the party and the huge house was soon filled with some of the countries most important people. Everyone dressed in their nicest clothes. All the females were wearing beautiful dresses, their hair put up in all different kinds of ways, light eye makeup and of course, everyone was wearing the same shade of red lipstick, while the men were wearing a simple black suit or tuxedo, slick hair, some combed to the side and some combed backwards, and black tie or bow tie. Castiel was the only one with a blue tie, he had to stand out somehow, he didn't like being like everyone else, and that was one of the things Dean loved most about him. 

Everyone was talking together and someone would occasionally come over and exchange a few words with the two boys, before moving along to other people, who had more in common with them than what Dean and Castiel had. The two of them would either stand with the two stairs leading up to the second floor or into a wall in a corner somewhere and make fun all the stuck up people. 

“They all look constipated” Cas said “I wonder what’s up their arse” he looked at Dean and winked, making him almost spit out his drink. he dried his mouth and looked at Cas with big eyes. 

“What if someone saw that?” Dean looked around. 

“Relax, everyone here is to busy with themselves to notice anything going on around them” he pushed away from the wall “I could kiss you and no one would notice” he started walking towards Dean, but Dean gently pushed him to the side and Castiel laughed leaning against the wall again, taking a sip from his glass. This was his fourth and he should probably slow down, they hadn't served dinner yet. 

Cas wasn’t entirely wrong, it looked like no one had noticed Castiel’s attempt on kissing Dean in this all too crowded house, but on the other side of the room, Michael was standing leaned against a door frame, eyebrows raised as he saw everything that went on between his brother and his friend. 

Dean eventually found his parents and waved at them as he saw them enter the room, Castiel straightened up and fixed his blazer as they walked over and they smiled at both of them. Castiel reached out his hand for the man to shake and when he took it, Castiel bowed his head gently “I’m Castiel Novak, welcome” he said and the man hummed approvingly. 

“John Winchester, and this is my wife, Mary” the blond lady smiled and Castiel took her hand and gently kissed it. “Where are your parents?” John asked and Castiel pulled his eyes away from Mary. She was absolutely stunning, in her lime green evening gown, red lipstick, jewellery and her blonde hair put back in a nice set up. Her eyes were hypnotising and Cas saw immediately that he had gotten his eyes from here. He blinked a few times and looked over at John.  
 “I haven’t seen them, sir” he looked around “I don’t think they have gotten down here yet”. 

John nodded and placed his hands on his lower back, palm out and looked around, nodding as his eyes met another mans. “You two behave” he said and walked away. 

“You look good, Dean” Mary said and fixed his tie and hair, smiling. She gave Dean a hug. Dean hugged back for a while and when they pulled away, he looked around before looking back at his mother. 

“Where’s Sam?” 

“He’ll be here soon, with his new girlfriend, Jessica” 

Dean nodded and smiled at her, before she walked over to John. 

Not long after Cas saw his parents walk down one of the two stairs, smiling at their guests. He rolled his eyes, so typical them to make an entrance like that. They saw him and walked down to them. 

“Castiel” his father said strictly, shaking his hand. “You must be Dean Winchester” he said and shook the other mans hand “I’m glad you could make it”. 

“Thank you, sir” Dean said and stood there, looking like a soldier. Castiel bit his lower lip, but pulled himself together quickly. He couldn't show any signs of affection towards Dean, someone would might notice and that would only cause problems for them. 

Suddenly Dean’s eyes lit up and Castiel tried to see what was making him so happy, and then he saw a tall man, with rather long and brown hair, walk in, with a girl, with blonde hair, dressed in a dark blue evening gown. That must be Sam and Jessica. 

“Sammy!” Dean yelled and someone turned around and raised an eyebrow. 

“Dean!” 

The two of them embraced each other in a long hug and when they pulled away, they patted each other on the shoulder, before Dean looked at Jessica. 

“So you’re the woman who stole my brothers heart?” He smiled and Jessica nodded. “I guess I am” 

Sam placed his hand on her back and Dean turned around and waved Castiel over. He hesitated at first, but made his way over to them.  
 “This is Castiel, the son of our hosts” Dean smiled and Sam shook his hand. 

“It’s a nice house” he said, Cas looked around and shrugged “Eh..” 

The four of them laughed and kept talking for a while. Sam of course asking how they had met, and them of course lying about it. Dean didn't want his brother to know he was hanging out with, let alone dating, a hippie. 

“He was in the garage with his car and we kinda just hit it of” Sam nodded along to everything Dean said about him and Cas. 

After Castiel’s parents had arrived, it didn't take long for the dinner to be served. It felt like it was lasting forever, with too many courses and too boring conversations. Luckily for the two of them, they had each other to talk to whenever things got to boring, but there weren't much they could talk about around these people. If Cas were to say how handsome Dean looked and how much he wanted to slam him up against the wall, people would lose their minds and well, the rest is written in stone. They were mostly talking about Dean’s job and what had been said on the news the last week. Michael kept his eyes on them the entire time, his suspicion growing the longer he looked, but neither of the boys noticed. 

When dinner was over and everyone went back to standing around and talking, Michael walked over to Cas while Dean was in the bathroom. Castiel smiled at him and raised his glass, he should probably not be drinking much more, his head was starting to spin. 

“Having fun, Castiel?” he asked in a calm and firm voice and Cas nodded, smiling, taking another sip “where’s Dean?” 

“In the bathroom, why?” 

Michael looked around “just wondering. You two seem like close friends” 

Cas nodded “we are, is that a problem? Am I not allowed to have friends?” 

“Oh, of course you are, I’m just asking. We barely talk anymore” he placed a hand on Cas shoulder “It’s nice to see you again, brother” 

“You’re always so sophisticated” Cas laughed and Michael let out a short laugh as well. Just then, Dean walked around the corner and Castiel smiled at him. 

“Michael” he said and Michael nodded once “Dean” he looked at the two of them “well, I have more people that I need to talk with, I will see you two later?” 

Castiel nodded and Michael patted his shoulder one more time before walking away, Cas looking at him the entire time. There was something off about the way he asked those questions. Dean decided not to tell Dean, that would only worry him and Cas just wanted Dean to have a good time. 

The party lasted long enough, but the two lovers were now in the same bed, in Cas’ apartment, hands touching everywhere, heavy breathing and skiing touching skin. They were both fairly intoxicated and their kisses and touches were sloppy, but filled with hunger and lust. Dean was laying on top of Cas, grinding his hips against his boyfriend, making him moan. He could feel Cas’ growing erection and his own through their boxers and he was itching to get them off. 

“You’re. So. God. Damn. Beautiful” Dean said between kisses and Cas tangled his fingers in Dean’s short hair, pulling him in for one long kiss, licking his bottom lip and sucking on it gently. 

Dean cupped Cas’ erection through the boxers and the man let out a loud moan. He stroke it a few times before placing his fingers in the waist band and pulling them down, revealing Cas’ throbbing erection. Dean licked his bottom lip and pulled off his own boxers and proceeded to kiss Castiel, grinding against him. He started kissing down Cas’ neck, biting and sucking gently, and then soothing it with his tongue. 

“Fuck, Dean” Cas moaned “Just fuck me” 

Hearing Cas beg for him to just go at it made him unable to wait any longer. He placed his hands on Cas’ knees and spread his legs apart, giving him an easy access to his ass. He bent down and started licking around the hole, sucking gently and then sticking his tongue inside of Cas. Cas made approving sounds of pleasure and twisted his hips, so Dean had to hold him still as he worked his tongue inside of Cas. He then moved away a little and licked two of his fingers, and pushed them into Cas.

“Aah, Dean” he moaned and Dean leaned over the man, placing a kiss on his lips. The taste of his own ass was weird to Cas, but he didn't complain. 

Dean used his fingers to fuck Dean and added a third one after a while, moving them around, making him ready for his throbbing erection. When Dean thought that Cas was ready, he removed his fingers and Cas sat up, and Dean placed his cock in front of his mouth. Cas started sucking on it, making Dean moan as he made him all wet and ready for him. Dean moved one of his hands to Cas’ hair and gently tugged on it. 

“mmmm f-fuck, Cas” he leaned his head back and Cas pulled back, kissing the tip one time and looked up at Dean “all ready”. He laid back down and Dean lined his erection up with Cas’ entrance. 

He gently pushed himself inside and Cas was falling apart beneath him. The sigh of that made Dean hornier and his pace got faster and harder. He bent down over the mans body and kissed his lips, cheek and neck and he moved his hips, pushing into Cas, hitting his prostate with each thrust. 

“Dean, mmmm, oh Dean, Fuck” Cas cried out and gripped on the sheets. Dean had his head right next to Cas’, his forehead touching the pillow. One hand was placed on the mattress and the other on Cas’ hip. He kept trusting hard and fast, his torso stroking against Cas’ erection, making Cas twist in pleasure. 

“Oh, baby, Cas, fuck you’re so tight, baby” Dean moaned and kissed Cas’ neck, sucking on it, gripping on the sheet. 

He lifted his body a bit and moved his hand from Cas’ hip to his untouched erection. He started stroking it in the same pace his was moving and now they were both moaning, breathing heavily and sweating. 

“I-I’m close” Cas breathed out, mouth hanging open, eyes closed. 

“Come for me, baby” 

And with that Cas came all over Dean’s hand and his torso, screaming his name. Dean fucked him through his orgasm and not long after, he came inside of Cas, filling him up. 

“Cas!” was the last word coming out of Dean’s mouth before he collapsed on top of his lover and Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. They were both sweaty and covered in cum, but they didn't care. 

Dean pulled out of Cas and watched as his cum leaked out of Cas’ widened hole. He bent down and licked it up, before planting a kiss on Cas’ lips and laying down next to him. Cas laid his head on Dean’s chest, and placed his arm around his waist, and Dean wrapped his arm around Cas, pulling the duvet over them. Their legs tangled together and a hushed “I love you” followed by a equally silent “I love you two” was the last sound they both made before they fell asleep.


End file.
